Solo Tú
by assonymous
Summary: Brittany goes backpacking to Guatemala and hates everything about it, except for a certain Latina.
1. Guatemala

Quinn was the first one to suggest the whole backpacking trip. After graduation, she told Brittany about going with the others to Europe. First, Brittany was over excited with the idea; she had never been to Europe, and she had heard from her mother's backpacking stories that it was amazing. However, Mike, Rachel, Puck, and Tina argued that Europe was a cliché, so they should visit someplace out of the ordinary. Their idea of a place out of the ordinary was Central America, but Brittany wouldn't go down without a fight. The idea of backpacking in a third world country wasn't Brittany's favorite, so she argued that they should put it to a vote. Italy, Brittany and Quinn's idea, Costa Rica, Rachel's idea, or Guatemala, Puck's idea. Brittany and Quinn obviously voted for Italy, Rachel for Costa Rica, but Puck was the winner; himself, Mike, and Tina, voted for Guatemala.

So here she is, sitting in a bus, cursing her friends for bringing her to a third world country. Brittany is known for being dumb, but right now she's pretty sure she's the smart one. Anything could happen in Guatemala.

"_Vamos a llegar a Retalhuleu en unas dos horas, los registé en el IRTRA, es el hotel más grande y más bonito de Centroamérica. Yo sé que son mochileros pero este hotel es una experiencia que deben ve.r"_

Brittany sighs, frustrated. She doesn't speak a word of Spanish, except for Hola. This driver has been talking in Spanish the whole time, and Brittany doesn't understand anything. If it weren't for Puck they would all be screwed, speaking Spanish is one of Puck's limited talents.

"He says we'll be arriving to Retalhuleu in two hours, we'll stay in the biggest hotel in Central America. Apparently this hotel is too fancy to miss it, even for backpackers"

"_Allí van a conocer a su guía, Santana Lopez. Ella los va a llevar por todo el país, les va a enseñar los lugares más bonitos de Guatemala"_

"In the hotel, we're going to meet the guide. Santana something"

_"Les aconsejo que disfruten el hotel, los mochileros no se quedan en hoteles como estos."_

"He says we should enjoy the hotel, backpackers don't usually stay in fancy hotels"

Finally, after three hours of listening to Juan the driver speak Spanish, they arrive at the hotel. It is fucking huge. The group gets out of the car and wait while the driver checks them in with Puck. Brittany looks around, she certainly wasn't expecting this. Guatemalan girls are beautiful, some of them don't even look like Latinas, and Guatemalan guys are hot. Everyone is wearing a bathing suit, sun glasses, flip flops, and revealing clothes. Figures, it's probably a hundred degrees.

Juan comes back and asks how they're going to sleep. Quinn and Puck share a room, Mike and Tina share a room, and Brittany unfortunately shares a room with Rachel. Juan gives them the keys to their rooms and tells them to get back in the car.

The drive to their rooms is maybe two minutes. Brittany notices several restaurants, pools, rooms, bungalows, and parkins spaces. She wishes they could stay in this hotel for the entire month.

The group separates when each go to their rooms. They get together to look for the restaurant where they're supposed to meet the guide, but no luck. They get lost, and find four different restaurants; not the one they're looking for, though. When they finally find it, a brunette woman approaches them in the lobby. Yes, the restaurant has a lobby.

"Hello. You must be the backpackers" The woman greets them with the most beautiful smile Brittany has ever seen. "My name is Santana Lopez, and I will be your tour guide. I understand that not many people like the idea of a guide, but trust me it's for the best. You want to be around someone that knows the country."

"Nice to meet you, Santana." Quinn shakes her hand. "My name is Quinn and this is my boyfriend Puck. That's Tina and her boyfriend Mike, and that's—"

"Rachel Berry, it is so nice to finally meet you. I packed all the things we will be needing for the trip. Bottled water, blankets for the cold, and a first aid kit. I also have a map, so if you could tell me the places we will visit, I'll just—" Rachel is interrupted by Santana's laugh. "What's so funny? Is it my voice?" Rahcel asks concerned.

"No." Santana says, still laughing. "It's just… you won't be needing those blankets, so I suggest you get rid of them; they're just going to be a burden for you."

"She's right. I don't think I've ever been so hot in my life." Puck says.

"Yeah. The weather here is not like in your country, I'm hot all the time." Santana says.

"Not the weather's fault" Brittany says, not really thinking. They all turn their attention to Brittany, who is blushing, hoping they didn't hear her. "I'm Brittany. Brittany Pierce"

"Nice to meet you Brittany" Santana smiles at Brittany. "Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this hotel. There are five themed restaurants, pool areas, a golf field, basketball and soccer courts, a gym, bowling, and well… pretty much everything. There is also a theme park and a water park, but we won't be visiting them. So be ready tomorrow at 9, and we will start our tour in Mazate."

After explaining Rachel about the weather and the mosquito bites, Santana says goodbye to the group and leaves. The group gets a table, and they miss McDonalds and it's 5 dollar meals. Brittany orders a 30 dollar soup, and they all pay for a bottle of rum _"Zacapa Centenario,"_ which according to the waiter, is the best rum in the world. For almost 300 dollars it better be.

So is not all that bad in Guatemala, at least in the hotel. Brittany tries to give it another chance, since she doesn't want to be the mood killer.


	2. El Tuc Tuc

Brittany hates Guatemala, she absolutely hates it. Everything was fine, until they had to leave the gorgeous hotel. Santana took them to Mazate, a town where people eat nothing else than seafood. Brittany doesn't want to be a bitch, but Mazate is horrible and she is scared. People in Mazate is not good looking like they were back at the hotel, they're fat and men make weird noises with their mouths and call Brittany 'mamasita'.

Quinn, Puck, Tina, and Mike are in love with Mazate, taking pictures with the locals and being happy and annoying. Brittany's salvation was Rachel, but she fell in love with Javier and now Rachel thinks Mazate is the happiest place on earth.

Carrying their bags, the group follows Santana to get lunch. Santana mentioned Javier will get them a discount on his amazing shrimps.

"Hey, Brittany." Brittany turns to look at Quinn, who is looking worriedly at her. "Maybe you should put on some sun block."

"I'm fine Quinn. Quit it, you're not my mother."

"Fine... bitch." Brittany totally heard her, but Quinn is pretending like it wasn't her.

"Quinn's right, Brittany. You'll catch a nice color but your skin will burn so bad, you're gonna wish you were one of Javier's shrimps about to be skinned." Santana adds.

Quinn and Puck roll their eyes, remembering how Rachel listened to Javier talk in Spanish about his ceviche restaurant. Rachel doesn't speak a word of Spanish, but when Javier finished talking, Rachel clapped and yelled 'bravo!'

"You have some I can borrow?" And then Quinn is speechless. Brittany is the most stubborn person she knows, she would do anything to prove she is right. But suddenly she listens to Santana?

"Well, we're here." Santana says as she passes the sunblock to Brittany.

Leave it to the two happy couples to burst into the restaurant and start taking pictures. Brittany stands outside next to Santana, who just looks at her.

"Are you not hungry?" Santana asks.

"Look, no offense, but I really don't like it here. And I know I have a crappy attitude, I heard all about it when Puck was bitching to Quinn about me being a bitch and a mood killer, last night in the motel while I was talking to a cockroach."

"What-?"

"I just hate it here. The weather is crazy, Rachel fell in love with Javier so now I'm the only one who's single and moody, all I have eaten is shrimps and fish, and my only friends seem to be Juanita and Andres."

"Okay, may I ask who are Juanita and Andres?"

"They're the cockroaches, I googled 'pronunciation of Guatemalan names' before coming so I wouldn't make a fool out of myself."

Instead of saying anything, Santana bursts out laughing. She thinks Brittany is really odd, but in a cute way. "Hey, it's fine if you don't like it here. I once went to Disney world, I think it's the worst place I have ever been in my life."

"You're not mad I don't like your country?" She also wonders why Santana didn't like Disney World.

"Of course not. Why would I be mad? But, come on, you guys will be here for a while. There must be something you like."

"Well-"

"Besides the cockroaches." Santana interrupts.

Brittany stays quiet for a while, thinking about the one thing that doesn't make everything that bad. "Well, there is one thing but I don't know if I should tell you."

"Why is that?"

"I'm kind of embarrassed by it."

Santana nods, thinking about the little interaction she's had with Brittany. According to Quinn, Brittany is stubborn and she's like a six year old brat who cries and yells when she doesn't get her way. "If I show you something really cool, will you tell me?"

It's red, it's kind of a square, it has no windows, and it has three tiny wheels. "What the hell is that?" Brittany asks, a little amused by the... car?

"It's a tuc tuc." Santana says smiling

"A what?"

"A tuc tuc. You wanna go for a ride?"

"On that thing? Is it safe?"

Santana doesn't answer, she takes Brittany's hand and guides her to the tuc tuc.

* * *

Who knew? Brittany is having the time of her life. When Santana entered the tuc tuc, Brittany was kind of unsure if she should get in that square car, but when Santana just took Brittany's hand and guided her next to her, it didn't seem that bad. The first ten minutes were incredible awkward, Brittany with no idea what to talk about, and Santana trying to come up with what to say to a girl that talked to cockroaches and named them. However, things got less awkward when Santana started making fun of a group of European tourists, who didn't hesitate to throw rocks at them. It was the funniest and weirdest thing that had ever happened to Brittany, until Santana told the driver to hit the gas. The driver asked 'what gas?'; Brittany and Santana started laughing when they saw people walking faster than the tuc tuc.

They somehow managed to lose the crazy rock-throwing tourists.

"So... you ready to tell me what is it that you like?"

Brittany is so lost in Santana's big, brown eyes, she can't even pay attention. "Yes." The answer comes out of nowhere, Brittany just thinks she should say something instead of almost drooling in front of Santana.

Brittany doesn't answer, though, so Santana thinks about asking something else. "Why did you come here? You didn't want to, but you did. Why?"

"The adventure, I guess. I didn't want to be home while all my friends were backpacking and having the time of their lives. Before Puck mentioned it, I have never heard of this country before, and when I googled how to spell Guatemalan names, I saw some pictures of this country. I didn't like it."

Common behavior, Santana thinks. Not too many people are comfortable with a third world country. "Do you still hate it? After the crazy tourists tried to kill us with rocks I think I saw you smile."

Brittany laughs, remembering the group chasing the tuc tuc and picking up rocks. "I'm not going to lie, I'm having a great time with you, but... I don't feel like I want to be here for the next two weeks"

"Tell me, what do you know about Guatemala?"

"Well, I know you like to eat seafood and ride the tuc tuc. I don't really know much about this country, though."

"I see. How about I tell you a little about it over lunch?"

Brittany smiles at the thought of having lunch with Santana, she simply nods. "What are we having?"

"Ceviche" Santana says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Of course.

They sit at the beach, eating out of two enormous bowls of ceviche. Santana finishes hers in less than five minutes. Brittany is less than halfway through hers.

"So... are you telling me something about your country?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Santana doesn't speak though, something appears to have caught her attention. Brittany turns to look at what it is, and is shocked by what she sees. A boy, maybe 12 years old, is walking towards them with a bucket. Brittany knows that bucket, she sees it everywhere; it's a beer bucket. The number one beer in Guatemala, every restaurant sells them. A kid is actually selling beer, sweating and panting. Brittany figures he must have been walking under the sun for over an hour.

"Hey! Vení!" Santana calls after him, and Brittany is a little scared by the harmless boy. Santana notices, of course, when Brittany scoots closer to her and grabs her arm. "Cuanto cuesta?"

"Ochenta." The boy says, Brittany knows 'ochenta' means eighty, and is a little shocked when Santana gives him a bill with '100' printed in it. "Gracias!" The kid smiles like he just won the lottery, he places the bucket in front of the girls and runs towards the beach, celebrating his big sell.

"That was nice of you" Brittany says.

"I know that kid" Santana's mood changes quickly. "He used to live in a settlement in the city, I took care of his mom with some doctors from your country."

"What happened to his mom?" Brittany asks, curious about why Santana's mood suddenly changed.

"She died giving birth to the kid's brother. I remember because, well, she died. And because there was some 'doctors without borders' thing going on. It was a year ago."

"That's terrible"

There is silence for a few minutes. Brittany doesn't know what to say; she guesses Santana's life has been mostly helping poor people.

"Are you a doctor?" Brittany asks confused. Santana was working with doctors without borders trying to help people, so Brittany guesses Santana must be some kind of doctor.

"_Was_ a doctor." Santana states bitterly.

Brittany decides not to push it, but is curious none the less. She had never heard of a doctor who stopped being one to give the tourists tours.

"You know? When those crazy European threw rocks at us and you started yelling at the driver to go faster... I think I've never laughed so hard in my life."

Santana laughs at this, it was really funny. "So, we've got seven beers in a bucket. I think that's enough for a ride to Bukana's."

"What is Bukana's?"

"You were totally zoning out during breakfast." Santana smiles. It's a night club. Come on, if we leave now we can still find a tuc tuc."


	3. La Proxeneta y la Colombiana

Brittany has a terrible hangover. The group went to Bukanas last night, which is the "it" place to go if you're in Mazate. Brittany admits that the place was very nice, and it had a really hot bartender. Nothing happened out of the ordinary, though. Rachel spent the entire night making out with Javier, who kept ordering shrimps. Quinn and Puck were like a couple of seasick love teenagers, and Mike and Tina were Mike and Tina, they just danced. Brittany finds it funny, because back home Mike is this handsome Asian who can get any girl he wants with his dance moves, but in Guatemala, Mike is just a Chinese. Guatemalans are harsh, they don't seem to like Asians that much. When Mike started dancing with his exaggerated dance moves, a few guys (who were effing hot) started laughing at him and called him 'Chinito' and 'Mantequilla.' Brittany asked Santana what it meant, and she said it was 'Chinese' and 'Butter', and it is more offensive than it sounds.

Oh, Santana. Brittany has a huge crush on her. Sure, Brittany thought Santana was cute when they first met, but after the tuc tuc ride and the time they spent together at Bukanas, Brittany feels like she's fourteen again. Santana is a big shot in Guatemala, she's friends with everybody. And Brittany got a little jealous when they were talking and a few guys interrupted and offered to buy Santana a drink. They were very rude, they didn't even pay attention to Brittany. Santana told her to not feel bad, it's just that most Guatemalan guys are not really interested on American girls.

"Here," Santana reaches from the passenger sit to give Brittany some pills and a bottle of water. "This will help with your headache."

How is Brittany supposed not to like someone that nice? "Thanks," She gladly takes them and gulps them down. "So, where are we going?"

"We are going to Antigua." Santana says with a smile on her face.

"Is it cool?" Brittany asks.

"It's very cool. We should be there in about two hours, you should take a nap. If you want."

Brittany does just that. They got up a little early and had ceviche for breakfast, seriously what is it with this people and ceviche? They're all kind of tired since they all got shitfaced last night, except Santana. She drinks, a lot, she had whiskey, tequila, beer, vodka, and she wasn't even dizzy.

* * *

Brittany had read all about Antigua, a tourist favorite. It really wasn't a lie, Antigua is beautiful. The street is covered in rocks, and there are tuc tucs! Brittany loves the tuc tucs. People is good looking again, people is everywhere. Europeans, Asians, Americans, the place is full of tourists. Right now the group is on the park, a beautiful park. It's small, but Brittany loves it. There's a guy sketching for ten quetzales, which is like one dollar. Puck and Quinn got a sketch of themselves kissing, so pretty.

"So!" Santana calls after the group, and Javier. "Today is Karaoke day at Monoloco."

"What's Monoloco?" Tina asks.

"Monoloco is a bar-restaurant, just across the street. They have the best nachos in the country, and you guys have to try them."

"Do they sell ceviche?" Rachel asks.

Santana thinks about it for a second. "Uh, no, Rachel, I don't think they do."

"Por eso es que no me gusta venir a la Antigua." Javier says a little sad.

"Oh, sweetie," Rachel gives Javier a hug. "Santana, what did he say?"

"He said that's the reason he doesn't like Antigua, no ceviche." Santana then looks sad herself. "Quite sad."

The group crosses the street and order a large table at Monoloco. Quinn and Brittany order Sex on the Beach, Puck orders a Gallo beer, Mike orders Corona, Rachel orders a virgin Margarita, Tina orders a Daiquiri, and Javier and Santana order Indita.

"What's Indita?" Puck asks.

"It's kind of like the Tequila of Guatemala, it's pretty good."

The waiter comes back with their drinks, then he smiles when he sees Santana. "Santana!"

Santana recognizes him and quickly stands up, she hugs him. "Ricardo! Cómo estás?"

They separate and share a look, a look that makes Brittany jealous.

"Pues no tan bién como tú! Quiénes son los gringos?"

"Turistas." Santana shrugs. "No sabía que trabajabas acá."

Brittany looks curious at Santana and the smiley waiter while they talk. She thinks about asking Javier to translate, but then remembers Javier doesn't speak a word of english.

"Hey!" The waiter takes Santana's hand. "Vas a cantar?"

Santana laughs loudly. "Ahorita?"

"Sí, ahorita! Vamos."

"Mira, traele unos nachos de lomito a los gringos y subo en cinco minutos."

"Te espero."

The waiter takes off and Santana sits back down.

"Who was that?" Brittany asks.

"Oh, that was Ricardo. An old boyfriend."

Then it hits Brittany. Ricardo may be an old boyfriend, but Santana is so beautiful she must have a boyfriend.

"Ya vienen los nachos."

Brittany just watches as Santana takes Ricardo's hand and stands up. "I'll be right back," Santana says before leaving with Ricardo. Fucking Guatemala, Brittany hates it. Of course Santana wouldn't be interested in her; she said so herself, Guatemalans don't really care for American girls, or guys, apparently Santana isn't even interested in girls.

Santana looks carefully at the screen, trying to pick the perfect song. Not to be weird or anything, but she is trying to sing a song that expresses how much she likes Brittany. The whole thing is platonic, of course, Brittany has to go back to her country in a few weeks, but Santana likes her a lot. She notices the way Brittany looks at her, and she definitely noticed the jealous look Brittany gave her when she was talking to Ricardo. Santana wishes she could act on her feelings, but again, Brittany has to leave. This has happened before, and Santana knows what to do. She taps the screen and steps on the "stage" to sing.

"_James pensé_,"

The music starts and the group turns their attention to Santana, apparently about to sing in Spanish.

_"Enamorarme así de tí, ilusionarme y tenerte aquí."_

Santana never thought she could feel so strong for somebody, especially someone who hates everything about her home. She never thought she could actually see the two of them together.

_"Que fueran tus ojos estrellitas que alumbren para mí."_

She never thought to find feelings, lost a long time ago, in those gorgeous blue eyes.

_"Y yo soñe, con darte besos por la calle así, con que algún día fueras para mí."_

Santana's eyes connect with Brittany's, who looks so cute confused about the words of the song. It would be great if something actually could happen between the two.

_"Y ahora que te tengo no pienso dejarte ir."_

But it has to end, and it will when Brittany goes back.

_"Contigo me voy de party, vascilando por la calle. Contigo no pienso en el día en los detalles."_

The crowd cheers when Santana sings the chorus of the song, the best part. Santana thinks the lyrics of the song are kind of true. She wants to spend time with Brittany while she's in Guatemala. Go to parties, wander the streets of Antigua, because when she's when Brittany, she forgets about those little details that drive her insane.

_"Contigo todo es sol, playa y arena, tú eres tan perfecta para mí."_

With Brittany, life is like being on the beach, playing with the sand, enjoying the sun. Somehow, Brittany is perfect for Santana.

_"Contigo me voy de party, vascilando por la calle. Contigo no pienso en el día en los detalles."_

Brittany has no idea what Santana in singing. People dance and sing along, including Javier and Puck.

_"Contigo todo es sol, playa y arena, tu eres la melodía que no sale de mi cabeza."_

All she knows is that she loves Santana's voice. Santana is like a melody in Brittany's head that won't get out, she's like the perfect day.

_"Dice oh oh oh oh oh."_

The crowd repeats the oh's, even Brittany, given that is the only thing she can actually say.

Santana looks down when she sings _"No hay nadie en este mundo que me separe de tí..."_

_"Tú eres la melodía que no sale de mi cabeza."_

Santana holds the last note in a way that makes Rachel Berry squirm in her chair. Truly, Santana's voice is a perfect melody.

As Santana continues to sing the second verse, Javier sits next to Brittany and smiles at her. "Hey Javier! Having a good time?"

_"Y cada noche yo te llamo por teléfono, pa' recordarte cuanto es que te quiero yo"_

Javier smiles back. "Brittany, yo no se mucho de amor. Tengo treinta años y nunca he tenido una relación seria, me da miedo el compromiso. Pero te digo una cosa, yo trabajaba en Le Club, el putero más famoso de zona cuatro, y habían dos patojas hermosas. Una de ellas era proxeneta y la otra era ilegal en Guatemala, vino de Colombia a buscar una mejor vida y terminó prostituyendose."

_"Con tu foto, tu retrato, ya quiero que sea mañana para vernos, y te dedico esta canción pa enamorarte... pa' que te quedes aquí"_

This time, Rachel squirms because of Santana's voice and seeing Javier next to Brittany.

Javier continues with his story. "Cuando la policía se enteró que la Colombiana era ilegal, la deportaron. La proxeneta se deprimió, no podía vivir sin la Colombiana. Sabes qué hizo? Dejó su trabajo, su negocio, su dinero, sus deudas, é ignoro el arraigamiento que tenía. Lo dejó todo y lo ignoró todo por estar con el amor de su vida."

_"Contigo me voy de party vascilando por la calle, contigo no pienso en el día en los detalles, contigo todo es sol playa y arena."_

"Se fué a Colombia, y hasta donde se, vivieron felices para siempre. Eso es amor Brittany, yo vi ese amor desde que era una semilla en la tierra, hasta que creció a ser un árbol que tapaba el sol."

_"Tú eres tan perfecta para mi..."_

Javier smiles, he knows Brittany can't understand a word. That's the thing, actually. "Esos días tuve la dicha de presenciar lo que es el amor y lo que hace el amor, y ahora me siento felíz porque puedo decir que tengo la oportunidad de verlo nuevamente."

_"Tú eres la melodía que no sale de mi cabezaa..."_

Brittany blinks and looks at Javier, what the hell did he just say? "Lo vuelvo a ver, Brittany." Javier continues. "Vuelvo a ver el amor florecer y vuelvo a ver felíz a una de mis mejores amigas."

_"Dice oh oh oh oh oh."_

While the crowd repeats the oh's again, Javier keeps talking. "Ahora veo algo en Santana que no había visto desde que dejó de ser doctora y ayudar a los necesitados. Veo amor, esperanza, veo a Santana."

Santana finishes the song and the crowd cheers for her. She smiles and thanks them.

The entire time at Monoloco, Brittany is left with the doubt of what did Javier say. He mentioned Rachel, her, and Santana. She wonders if he was talking about her friendship with Santana, but there is no way of knowing. She isn't going to ask him to say the entire thing in front of Santana so she can translate, that would be weird.

Brittany doesn't know a lot of things. She doesn't know why Rachel and Javier are whining because they can't eat shrimp, she doesn't know what Javier said, and she doesn't know why she has a feeling Javier was talking about her and Santana. There is one thing she does know, though, she definitely is falling for Santana.

* * *

_**In case you're wondering what the song says just review and let me know, but don't translate it. I google translated it just for fun and I was LMAOSHMSFOAIDMT. Also, the song is La Melodia by Joey Montana, it's a great song**_


End file.
